Saitama VS Superman (One Punch Man VS DC Comics)
Saitama VS Superman is the 41st One Minute Melee, the Season 3 Finale, and quite possibly the biggest battle in One Minute Melee history, pitting One Punch Man's ''Saitama and ''DC Comics's ''Superman against each other in a catastrophic battle to prove which nigh-unstoppable hero is truly number one. Intro Goku kicks Godzilla right in the face as '''Saitama' walks through the city. Captain America: "Now pay you're fine, or it's off-" Goku punches Captain America in the face, as Saitama continues his stroll. Goku blasts Hulk through the Death Star, cracking it in halves. Goku is finally about to eat the meat he fought hard for, until Saitama bumps into him, making him drop the meat. Goku: "What?!" Goku, out of anger, punches through buildings, creating several huge explosions. As this happens, 'Superman '''flies through the air, watching the city. He looks around as he sees a collapsed body, and Goku standing by a car. Everything seems normal. That is, until Saitama appears behind Goku, his fist behind him. Goku: ''"What?" Superman's eyes widen as he watches. "DEATH" Saitama thrusts his fist forward as Goku, shocked and stunned, is punched into pieces. Superman dashes towards Saitama. The One Punch Man shakes his fist, as Superman uses his heat vision on the hero's bald head, which doesn't even stun him. Saitama rubs his head and looks back as Superman lands to the ground, staring into Saitama's eyes. Superman: "You there. Not many foes are resilient to my heat vision. What is your name?" Saitama: "Oh. I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun. ...And profit. Superman: "...A hero, you say?" Saitama: "Yep." Superman frowns as he looks past his shoulder. Saitama looks too. They see Goku's severed limbs and head, Thor pounded into the ground, and large holes in the buildings. Saitama: "Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't do any of this! It was - ..." He points to Goku's severed head. Saitama: "...him." Superman: "Right." Superman lifts himself off the ground. Superman: "In the name of justice, I will bring you to your knees, villain." Saitama: "Look, I really don't want to fight over this misunderstanding. Can we talk-" Superman punches Saitama in the face, not even making a scratch. Saitama: "...I guess I really gotta fight you." Saitama punches him in the chest, pushing him far back. Superman: "This strength..." (Cue - Finally, A Worthy Opponent) Saitama: "He's still in one piece? This could get interesting." The two jump towards each other. LET'S SETTLE THIS! Their fists meet, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Superman goes in and tries to hit him, but Saitama dodges all of his attacks. Saitama then counters by punching him into the ground, creating a large dent in the pavement. Superman uses his heat vision on the dent, creating another large smoke cloud. But Saitama sees him trying to hit him, and punches forward. Superman continues trying to hit him, and he finally succeeds, punching him into the ground and creating a smaller but still noticeable dent. But Saitama still stands. Saitama jets forward and uppercuts Superman in the stomach, launching him upwards. He stops himself and flies back to Saitama. He attacks, but Saitama dodges. The One Punch man flies around him, but Superman then takes off and they fly head-to-head with each other as if they're racing. Superman tries to attack him, but Saitama stops in his tracks. Superman then punches him, before they start to trade blows at light speed. Saitama begins to punch Superman, but Kal blocks the blows. Eventually though, he is launched, as Saitama is too much to block. Superman is slammed into a building, but he doesn't waste any time and flies again. Saitama races his way, as Superman flies. Saitama catches up to him. Saitama slams through a metal post on the way, but it doesn't stop him and he tosses it aside. The two stop as they have raced from the city all the way to a desert. Saitama: "Oh. You lead me to an unpopulated area. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I always forget to think about where I'm fighting and the city gets destroyed. Superman: "..Yes. Your strength and speed caused destruction upon the city. So I lead you out here where nobody will be harmed." Saitama: "Listen, I told you I'm not the bad guy. But, judging by that look on your face, you'll never believe me. One thing is for sure: you are the 2nd person who has ever survived more than one of my punches. This is an opportunity I never want to miss." Superman: "So you think this is a game, huh?" (Cue - No Limit Fallacy) Saitama looks back at him, confused. Superman: "Fine, then." Superman uses his heat vision on the ground, creating a smoke cloud. He then jumps out with his fist thrusted forward. Superman: "Play ball, you tyrant!" Superman punches multiple times, but Saitama blocks each blow. Saitama and Superman finally hold hands as they clash, creating a large crater where they stand. Saitama kicks Superman away, but he comes back and punches the One Punch Man in the chin, stomach, and then more as he launches him into the sky. He puts him around his fist as he holds Saitama against a mountain wall before punching him to the ground. He then stomps to the floor and attempts to hit him, But Saitama headbutts him and then uppercuts the Man of Steel into the air. He then flies into the air and uppercuts him again, even higher. Saitama lets himself fall, but Superman punches him in the face. The two begin to combat each other in midair. Their blows are visible from space. They still battle evenly. Finally, as they trade blows, Superman spins around and throw him to the ground, through the clouds.Even punching his head as he lands, the debris exploding. They are now in a massive hole. Superman's fist still rests on Saitama's face. Superman, shocked that he is still fine, jumps back. Superman: "Just... what are you?" Saitama: "I told you, I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun." Superman: "No. There's more to you than what you say you are." Saitama: "So, are we still fighting, or..." Superman flies behind him and punches his bald head, making it shake. Saitama looks back angrily as Superman punches him above the clouds. After punching him twice, he grabs him by the head and slams him to the ground. But Saitama punches him twice in response. Superman, pushed back, sees it is time to finish this - with the Solar Flare. His eyes shine red as he is surrounded in energy. Saitama stares. A bright red explosion, visible from Space, occurs. The desert is burned miserably, and Superman is depowered. Superman gets up and sees that Saitama, while his cape is burnt, is completely unaffected by the attack. Saitama: "Nice light show." Superman gets up and attempts to keep fighting, as Saitama looks into his eyes. Saitama: "Sheesh. That attack was all you had, huh?" Superman: "I won't... let you... harm anyone else..." Saitama: "I keep telling you! I'm not a bad guy!" ???: "And he's right." Behind Saitama, a helicopter has flown by, as Black Widow has walked out, and she walks towards Clark. Saitama: "...Do you wear that in public?" Black Widow: "Clark, this man is not the one who killed the Avengers." Superman: "What?" Saitama: "The A-Who-Gers?" Black Widow: "It was your good friend, Goku. Remember that guy you killed twice? His hair changed colors to show off how powerful he was, or something like that." Superman: "He killed the Avengers and destroyed the city?" Saitama; "That's what I've been saying this entire time!" Superman: "I had no reason to believe you after seeing all the evidence against you. I'm sorry." Saitama: "It's fine. I had fun with our fight, so I'm not bothered at all." He walks off the scene. Saitama: "Call me whenever you have the energy to fight again. It was the most fun I had in a long time." Superman: "...Who is that man? Black Widow: "He's apparently part of the "Hero Association." Level B-Class. No clue how he isn''t in the highest rank." Superman: "His name, Natasha." Black Widow: "Caped Baldy." Superman looks at her. Black Widow: "Yeah, I know." Superman: "Funny. Now his real name, please." Black Widow: "I'm telling you the truth!" Saitama, burnt cape clearly visible, walks into the sun. Superman: "...Caped Baldy." Trivia * This is the first One Minute Melee to not be limited to a single minute. * This is the first One Minute Melee thumbnail to feature art made specifically for the match instead of official pictures. * This is the first fight to have 2 original songs instead of one - likely due to the longer run-time. * This fight is the only match in Season 3 to have no intro quote. * This fight takes place at around the same time as Raiden VS Genos. This episode is predated in OMM Canon by Trunks VS Silver, Shadow VS Vegeta, Cell VS Meruem, and Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter. Category:'Anime VS Comic Books' themed episode Category:Season Finales Category:Fistfights Category:Fistfight Category:HyperGauge Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Episodes